Tak Ada Yang Tahu Rencana Tuhan, Bahkan Tuhan Sekalipun
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Bagi ex-ninja yang harus jadi kelinci percobaan dari Tuhan, melakukan hal-hal yang di luar nalar jelas bukan tanggung jawabnya. Tapi, masalahnya, dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa tanggung jawabnya, jadi, mau tidak mau ia cuma bisa menghela sambil bilang, "Mengapa hidup hamba sesial ini 'sih!"/Saya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis. Mainstream banget!
1. Prolog

**Arc I: Tak Ada Yang Tahu Rencana Tuhan, Bahkan Tuhan Sekalipun**

 **Prolog**

.

Ada yang bilang kalau menyantuni anak yatim, anak piatu, apalagi sampai yatim piatu adalah perbuatan terpuji yang bisa bikin Tuhan manggut-manggut sambil bilang, 'Aku rahmati dikau, wahai manusia beriman!'. Ditambah, mengetahui kalau anak yatim piatu itu adalah anak pahlawan yang berulang kali menyelamatkan negaramu dari ancaman hewan liar tak tahu diri yang menamai dirinya sebagai musang berekor sembilan, maka harusnya, anak itu disayang dan disantuni sehormat mungkin.

Tapi, yah, mungkin karena otak manusia yang bernapas di desa aku tinggal dulu ini agak kurang waras, mereka malah melakukan hal yang sama sekali terbalik.

Ok, satu-satunya contoh atas argumenku di atas adalah, diriku sendiri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umur 18 tahun, status Ninja Konoha, dan sekarang sudah meninggal -aku bahas itu nanti. Aku yatim piatu sejak lahir karena kedua orang tuaku dibunuh oleh makhluk supranatural yang hidup dalam perutku, dan alasan mereka terbunuh adalah karena mereka adalah pasangan Pak Hokage, dan Bu Hokage yang selain harus melindungi negaranya dari makhluk yang hidup dalam perutku itu juga harus melindungi anaknya sendiri yang hampir mati tercakar.

Dan saat aku bilang makhluk yang hidup dalam perutku, tolong jangan bayangkan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti cacing atau bakteri jahat atau apapun. Karena, masalahnya, saat pertama kali aku mendengar penjelasan seperti itu dari yang bersangkutan, aku juga sempat memikirkan hal yang sama. Yang kemudian kukatakan padanya, 'Jadi, apakah Kyubi no Yoko adalah makhluk menggeliat seperti cacing?', dan aku langsung mendapatkan tinjuan yang cukup untuk membuatku berguling di lantai seharian.

Ceritanya begini, pada suatu malam, istri sang Hokage Konoha, yang menyegel Kyubi no Yoko di dalam perutnya, dikabarkan tengah melahirkan anak pertamanya. Nah, karena dia bisa memenjarakan makhluk supranatural yang suka bikin onar itu dengan segel ninja, yang bisa melemah, bahkan hilang sama sekali, ketika melahirkan. Makanya Kyubi no Yoko berhasil keluar dari perut sang istri hokage bersamaan dengan keluarnya manusia pirang bermata biru yang merupakan anak mereka. Apalagi, ada orang yang entah kelewat iseng, atau kurang kerjaan sampai membantu Kyubi no Yoko keluar dari perut wanita itu.

Nah, mungkin karena pikir si musang berwajah astral dan memiliki sembilan ekor itu, dia akhirnya bisa bebas dari penjara perut wanita itu setelah sekian lama, makanya dia agak sedikit kelewat bahagia. Dia berlari ke sana ke mari seperti anak kucing yang dikenjar anjing, dan menghancurkan peradaban yang ada di Konoha. Si Hokage Konoha akhirnya merasa jengah atas perbuatan bego si musang eror itu. Dia berusaha menghentikan aksi bermain-tapi-ngerusak sang musang. Si istri juga membantu, walau aku tak yakin bagaimana rasanya harus bertarung habis-habisan sedetik setelah melahirkan.

Yang jelas, sakit banget tuh!

Pertarungan pun berlangsung, si musang yang tak terima kebahagiaannya dirusak, dan si hokage yang tak mau desanya jadi berantakan saling memaksakan kehendak satu sama lain. Singkat cerita, si musang bego itu bisa dirantai oleh si istri hokage, yang sialnya berada di samping anaknya. Aku juga bingung, kenapa dua orang itu membawa anak mereka ke pertarungan.

Otak sang musang yang dilegendakan bisa menghancurkan desa Konoha hanya dengan mangap dan mengeluarkan sebiji bom segede gunung Fuji dari mulutnya itu berputar. Walau dia dasarnya bego, tapi dia tak sebego itu menyadari kalau perut si wanita itu sudah tidak bisa menampung dirinya lagi, dan berarti hanya anak mereka yang bisa menampung, atau lebih tepatnya, memenjarakan dirinya. Jadi, berdasarkan kesimpulan otaknya itu, dia menggerakan tangannya yang bisa membuat paus jadi serasa ikan teri itu untuk membunuh bayi yang baru lahir beberapa menit lalu itu. Dengan begitu, dia bisa bebas untuk sementara waktu.

Dua orang itu tahu, tentu saja, maksud jahanam si musang sialan itu. Mereka langsung berusaha menghentikan tangan si musang dengan tubuh mereka karena keadaan mereka sudah tidak bisa ditolerir untuk bertarung. Dan yang aku maksud dengan tubuh, itu secara harfiah. Mereka merelakan tubuh mereka sebagai tumbal agar tangan biadab si musang tak sampai ke tubuh anak mereka.

Sekalian, mereka menggunakan keadaan itu untuk memanggil dewa kematian untuk janjian dengannya. Dua orang itu meminta bantuan dewa kematian untuk menyegel si musang dalam diri si bocah dan sebagai imbalannya dewa kematian boleh mengambil nyawanya. Kontrak itu berakhir dengan persetujuan di kedua belah pihak. Dan mengakibatkan diriku jadi pemenjara musang sialan itu.

Sejak saat itu, kehidupanku yang dipenuhi kesialan tanpa henti, dan batu kerikil, hingga pecahan beling kehidupan dimulai.

Warga desa sebenarnya tahu kalau aku adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan mereka dari kebegoan musang eror yang hampir menghancurkan satu desa itu, tapi entah siapa yang memulai, tapi aku malah dituduh sebagai 'musang' itu sendiri. Mereka mengucilkanku, menakutiku, hingga menjadikanku kambing hitam atas segala sesuatu. Yah, pernah beberapa kali aku dianggap mencuri pakaian dalam wanita hanya karena kebetulan, atau sialnya, aku ngekos di samping rumah si korban itu. Aku terima kalau aku dibenci, tapi mencuri pakaian dalam?

 _Hell_?!

Umurku masih sembilan tahun kala itu, dan aku sama sekali belum memiliki fantasi mesum apapun pada wanita. Jikapun aku mesum sekarang, silakan salahkan Pak Kakashi dan Petapa Mesum Mata Keranjang yang mengajariku betapa indah Tuhan menciptakan wanita.

Pokoknya, aku berhasil melewati masa kecilku yang suram, sangat suram, dengan penuh ejekan, makian, tuduhan, dan hal-hal yang tidak biasa kaudapatkan di umurmu yang kesembilan tahun.

"Intinya, hamba rasa, Tuhan Yang Maha Adil hanya katanya belaka." aku menepuk lututku. Aku sedang duduk di atas bantal yang beralaskan tatami. Di depanku, di seberang meja bundar yang kini kupegangi ini duduk bersila seorang pria berwajah, tampan (?), yang sedang sibuk mengelus janggutnya. "Ah, Nak Uzumaki, asal Ananda ketahui, mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada Tuhan seperti-Ku ini bisa digolongkan sebagai tindak yang di luar kesopanan 'lho!"

Seperti yang aku dan Dia katakan tadi, orang berwajah tampan (?) ini adalah Tuhan. "Lagipula, apaan kata 'katanya' itu. Aku ini Maha Adil kepada siapapun, asal Ananda tahu!"

"Kecuali pada kasus hamba, tentu saja." sarkastis, wow. Aku baru saja bicara pada kata-kata sarkastis pada seorang Tuhan!

Yah, masalahnya memang benar begitu. Kesialanku yang seperti sedang bermaraton dengan hidupku sebagai treknya terus melaju kencang tanpa ada bendungan. Aku sudah hampir mati puluhan kali. Melawan Zabusa, ninja kelas SS yang punya pedang super gede dan bisa bikin orang yang kena itu langsung jadi daging cintang, padahal aku cuma dimisikan untuk mengantar seorang kakek tua dari desa kabut. Memaksa balik seorang cowok berambut jabrik bermata hitam sialan yang terobsesi dengan kakandanya... aku sempat bertarung dengannya, dan aku sudah pada level sakaratul maut sampai Pak Kakashi dengan santainya menggendongku. Membawa kembali Kazekage Suna yang diculik oleh organisasi tak jelas bernama Akatsuki... baiklah, aku tidak dalam keadaan hidup-mati memang untuk ini.

Hingga harus melawan cowok bermata paling mengerikan, _rinnegan_ , karena dia mengincarku. Tentu bukan mengincarku untuk hal _itu_. Maksudku, aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis, tentu saja.

Sebenarnya, mungkin inilah masalahku yang terberat. Aku sedang dalam keadaan hampir mati, sekali lagi, tapi bersamaan dengan itu aku sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan jurus paling kerenku hingga seorang cewek datang kepadaku. Dan dengan sangat keren, dia bilang dia suka padaku. Maksudku, benar, dia bilang suka padaku!

Seorang pecundang yang cuma bisa _rasengan_ sepertiku disukai cewek!

Makanya aku sempat tertegun, sampai si cewek itu terkapar tak berdaya dan darah mengucur dari seluruh badannya, dan itu membuatku mengamuk luar biasa. Satu-satunya cewek yang bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, sekarang mati di tangan cowok sialan beraksesori norak dan punya nama Pein itu! Aku lepas kendali, dan mengeluarkan monster musang yang sudah kuceritakan tadi. Walau akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan menghancurkan dirinya hingga berkeping-keping.

Tapi, sialnya, karena terlalu bersemangat, aku malah jadi menghancurkan satu Konoha akibatnya. Dan tentu saja, akibat itu, bukannya dipuja-puja karena telah mengusir Pein dari desa, aku malah harus dililit hutang untuk membayar perbaikan desa. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, 100 miliyar ryo. Dan dengan uang segitu, aku bisa jadi orang paling kaya keseratus di dunia!

Satu-satunya keuntungan, bahkan bukan untukku adalah, Hinata -nama cewek yang dengan begonya menyatakan cintanya padaku, tidak jadi mati, bahkan seluruh ninja yang mati akibat dibunuh si Pein tidak jadi mati. Alasannya, si Pein itu mengorbankan nyawanya demi memanggil roh berwajah ngeri yang dia panggil Gedou Mazou, atau apalah. Aku yang memaksanya melakukan itu, tapi tak ada yang tahu.

Jikapun aku koar-koar menyebarkan fakta itu sekalipun, mana ada yang percaya 'kan?

Dikarenakan hal itu, hidupku yang susah jadi tambah susah. Aku harus memberikan seluruh uang gajianku dari desa untuk membayar hutang, dan untuk hidup aku menjadi pekerja serabutan yang siap menerima permintaan apapun. Yah, karena serabutan, tolong jangan terlalu berharap. Aku bisa makan nasi saja sudah syukur.

"Mulut Ananda harus benar-benar dijaga, Nak Uzumaki, Ananda sedang berhadapan dengan Tuhan tahu!" Dia meyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan mendengus. Lalu bergumam, tapi aku yakin Dia bisa mendengarnya. "Lengkapnya, Tuhan yang memprogram hidup hamba-Nya ini jadi sial terus." sekali lagi, dan ini lebih tajam sarkastisitasnya.

Ia mendengus. Mungkin Dia mulai sebal denganku saat ini. Tapi, toh tak apa, aku sudah mati ini. Jikapun Ia ingin menjebloskanku ke neraka, aku sudah duluan merasakan neraka di dunia. Aku sudah merasakan semacam persiapan sebelum piknik, seperti itu.

Suatu ketika, Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat tiba-tiba meletus, dan Godaime-dono yang merupakan nenek berumur tapi punya wajah anak yang baru lulus jadi Jounin bilang padaku, kalah aku berpatisipasi dalam perang ini seluruh hutangku akan dibayar lunas. Lunas, tuntas, runtas!

Aku ikut, tentu saja. Hidup tanpa hutang yang melilit jelas begitu menggodaku. Tapi, karena memang Orang yang ada di depanku ini tampaknya sangat senang menyengsarakan hidupku, kemenangan perang yang harusnya bisa kunikmati, malah sama sekali tak bisa kunikmati. Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, dan seluruh desa yang membentuk aliansi telah berhasil mengalahkan Obito, Madara, hingga Kaguya. Panji-panji, himne-himne, dan euforia kemenangan telah menyebar ke seluruh dunia.

Dan hal itu terjadi karena aku mati menyegel Kaguya dalam tubuhku. Biar aku beritahu, Kaguya adalah dewi yang menguasai Madara untuk menciptakan ilusi di bulan, dan tidak ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikannya kecuali menyegelnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang punya kapasitas chakra sebesar itu sampai bisa menyegel dewi hanyalah keturunan Uzumaki. Lalu, kautahu sendiri...

Aku, adalah, seorang, Uzumaki. Sialnya.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat, aku bahkan tak sadar telah menyetujui penumbalan atas diriku itu. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah ada di ruangan supuluh tatami ini, bersama Orang yang mengaku sebagai Tuhan. "Dua kali Ananda berucap seperti itu. Sekali lagi, dan Ananda akan dapat gelas cantik." ucapnya dengan nada yang sama sekali bukan bercanda.

Aku menatap mata sang Tuhan. Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu paham bagaimana menjelaskan wajah Orang ini, Dia memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, tapi Dia juga memiliki kelogisan rupa yang tidak bisa diterima otakku. Semacam, ketika aku menatapnya, semua memoriku tentang gambaran wajah-Nya langsung hilang seketika.

"Lagipula, sekarang, nama Ananda telah bersih, bahkan Konoha mengakui Ananda sebagai pahlawan dan menetapkan hari kematian Ananda sebagai hari libur nasional. Apakah Ananda tahu, betapa banyak manusia yang mati hanya untuk terus diingat oleh manusia lain? Ribuan, bahkan jutaan, asal Ananda tahu." Pria itu menjelaskan dengan antusiasme berlebih. "dan sekarang Ananda telah memiliki hal tersebut. Tak ada di belahan dunia shinobi manapun, nama Uzumaki Naruto terdengar tak indah."

Yah, kurasa memang benar. Banyak orang di duniaku yang mati hanya untuk bisa terus diingat orang lain. Dianggap pahlawan, dan keturunan mereka punya kebanggaan atas namanya. "Tapi, Tuhan Yang Terhormat, sebagai Tuhan, Engkau pasti tahu kalau hal-hal seperti itu takkan mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto inginkan." yep, hal muluk-muluk seperti namanya diingat orang lain tetap terlalu muluk-muluk bagiku. "yang Uzumaki ini inginkan hanyalah kehidupan normal, seperti manusia kebanyakan."

Lagipul, aku juga sudah mati. Takkan mungkin aku menikmati kemasyuran muluk-muluk seperti itu jika raga dan jiwaku telah berpisah.

"Ananda baru saja Aku berikan kemasyuran tiada tara, dan Ananda menolaknya?"

"Dibandingkan kesialan yang Tuhan Yang Terhormat anugerahkan kepada hamba, kemasyuran seperti itu takkan berefek apapun."

Dia tersenyum kecut.

Tampaknya, dari betapa kecutnya ia tersenyum, Ia mulai lelah berbicara padaku. Yah, aku memang salah di sini, Dia, bagaimanapun adalah Tuhan, dan aku menjawab hampir seluruh dialognya dengan penuh sarkastisitas. "Jujur, ini baru pertama kali dalam karir-Ku sebagai Tuhan, aku menemukan hamba sengelunjak Ananda."

"Jika saja Tuhan Yang Terhormat tidak membiat hidup hamba sesial ini, semuanya akan jadi mudah."

Dia menepuk jidat. "Empat kali," Dia menghela. "Ananda menjawab dengan nada seperti itu. Aku tak tahu bagiamana harus berbuat."

"Jika Tuhan Yang Terhormat bilang begitu, mengapa kita tidak langsung membicarakan inti dari masalah yang sebenarnya? Hamba yakin, Tuhan tidak memanggil jiwa hamba yang kelewat kotor ini datang ke ruangan pribadi Tuhan tanpa tujuan tertentu."

"Sekali lagi, baru kali ini Aku didikte ciptaan-Ku, tapi sialnya, Aku hanya bisa menurut." Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tampaknya sangat lelah hanya dengan bicara denganku. Mentapku, lalu Makhluk supranatural yang disembah, hampir, setiap manusia itu menghela. "Aku memanggil Ananda ke sini untuk memberi Ananda pilihan."

"Yah, mengingat, Aku memang terlalu berlebihan pada Ananda dalam menuliskan takdir, Aku akan menawarkan sebuah kehidupan baru, atau menetap di surga. Manakah yang Ananda pilih?"

Oh, akhirnya Dia mengakui kalau kesialanku adalah salah-Nya. "Surga, tentu saja." jikapun aku memilih kehidupan baru, nasibku mungkin takkan jauh beda. Lagian, surga di gambaran otakku punya makna yang lebih positif dibanding dunia.

"Tapi, di kehidupan Ananda yang baru ini, Aku yakinkan takkan memiliki kesialan sama dengan kehidupan Ananda sebelumnya. Bahkan, Ananda bisa berbahagia dengan dipenuhi harta dan wanita-wanita cantik _jika Ananda bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat._ " ucap-Nya penuh nada persuasi. "pula, apakah Ananda tahu, di surga yang ada hanyalah kediaman yang menenangkan. Bukan kehidupan yang penuh seks, narkoba, dan kesenangan dunia seperti yang Ananda bayangkan."

Oh, Dia membaca apa yang kupikirkan. "Bagaimana?"

Aku menggigit bawah bibirku. Ditawari hal-hal yang sepertinya sangat mustahil bagiku untuk dimiliki seperti itu jelas mau tak mau membuatku berpikir. Maksudku, siapa yang tak mau punya banyak harta dan banyak wanita? Apalagi, ini Tuhan sendiri yang menawari. "Aku tetap memilih surga. Terimakasih." dan itulah aku.

Aku sudah veteran dalam hal rayu merayu seperti ini. Biasanya, sesuatu yang sangat menjajikan seperti ini malah berakhir menyebalkan. Seperti iklan di _home-shopping_. Mereka menawarkan produk dengan diskon selangit dan penjelasan yang muluk-muluk seperti, 'Anda akan memiliki _rice-cooker_ terbaik di dunia dengan diskon 56% plus potongan 4000 ryo jika menelepon sekarang.' atau yang lain. Padahal, kita semua tahu, diskon itu fiktif, harganya hanya dinaikan agar terlihat seperti sedang diskon. Apalagi, aku pernah membuktikan sekali, dan langsung kapok. _Rice-cooker_ yang kubeli dengan di _home-shooping_ itu langsung rusak dalam sebulan. Dan ketika kuantar ke _service-center_ , petugas bilang kalau garansiku tak berlaku.

Makanya, aku sadar, janji yang terlalu manis dan meyakinkan pasti berbisa. "Ananda bahkan tidak percaya pada Tuhan?"

"Bukan begitu, hamba hanya sudah terlampau sering dimakan janji." dan bukannya yang mengatur intensitas sialnya hidupku adalah Engkau, Tuhan?

"Tapi, kali ini Tuhan yang menjamin Ananda, untuk takkan memiliki kadar kesialan yang sama jika Ananda memilih hidup kembali." kali ini, ada sedikir sorot memohon dari mata-Nya. "lagipula, Ananda yang lebih aktif dibanding kucing diberi bola pimpong ini takkan cocok di surga."

"Yah, untuk itu hamba tahu." aku termasuk pengidap GPPH, dan cenderung hiperaktif.

Pada akhirnya, aku yang jadi tidak enak menolak permintahan Tuhan. Dia sepertinya benar-benar menginginkanku untuk terlahir kembali. "Tapi, bisakah Tuhan jelaskan, dunia macam apa yang akan hamba hadapi jika memilih untuk terlahir kembali?"

"Dunia yang penuh dengan fantasi setiap pria!"

"Harta, tahta, wanita?"

"Itu bisa jadi poin ekstra."

Aku sedikit memicingkan mata dan sedikit curiga akan sikap berlebihan yang ditunjukkan sang Tuhan ini kepadaku. Lebih-lebih, Dia seperti sedang membohongiku. "Lalu, keuntungan untuk Engkau, Tuhan hamba?" saat aku bilang begitu, Ia menampakkan sedikit ekspresi syok. Dan muka-Nya tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau Ia terkejut. "Sekali lagi, Nak Uzumaki, Ananda membuat seorang Tuhan terkejut."

"Yah, faktanya, syarat mutlak sebuah perjanjian bisa dipegang teguh adalah hanya ketika dua pihak saling memiliki kesetaraan pekerjaan dan imbalan. Dan mengingat kalau Tuhan memberikan hamba kemewahan semuluk-muluk itu, jelas Tuhan punya sesuatu yang harus hamba bayar sebagai kompensasi." aku kembali menepuk-nepuk kakiku yang sedang bersilah.

"Pengamatan yang bagus! Aku suka itu. Dan karena Ananda tampaknya memang tidak bisa dibohongi, Aku akan langsung jujur, dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang dunia Ananda nanti." Dia berhenti sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangan lalu menatap penuh terawang. "Ananda akan diturunkan ke dalam dunia tanpa shinobi, chakra, bahkan sebagian dari mereka tidak percaya eksistensi supranatural seperti-Ku. Dunia itu namanya Bumi, pada salah satu negara bernama Jepang. Di sana keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan, populasi manusia terus berkurang karena sebuah alasan tertentu."

"Tidak tertarik dengan hubungan 'intim'?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk-Nya padaku. "makanya, Aku mencoba mengirimkan manusia dari dimensi lain untuk bertahan hidup di sana. Dan Ananda jadi yang pertama."

"Jadi, tugas hamba adalah sebagai kelinci percobaan?"

"Hn. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, sudahlah. Jikapun hamba menolak, sepertinya Tuhan takkan segan-segan untuk terus membujuk hamba." lagipula, di sini sangat tidak nyaman. Manusia kotor sepertiku takkan pantas lama-lama ada di tempat paling suci yang ada di segala dunia ini. "Syukurlah, Ananda cepat paham."

.

.

A/N: Silakan flame saya, silakan hina saya, bahkan bully-lah, jika berkenan. Tapi, yah, ini pikiran saya yang udah lama. Saya kenal fandom ini lama banget, udahan. Dan saat-saat itu ff seperti ini sedang menjamur, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang. Ff cross-dimensi kayak gini udah bagus-bagus, makanya saya nyoba bikin satu. Tapi, karena saya yang bikin, saya nggak bisa bikin Naruto jadi sekeren di ff lain. Strong, Smart, Dark, Overpower, apalagi sampai Godlike. Saya ingin bikin dia cuma jadi manusia biasa ex-ninja yang sialnya terlibat dengan makhluk supernatural. Dan tentu saja, dia lemah. Dia cuma manusia. Tapi, mainstrem? Ya, jelas.

Btw, kesialan Naruto dapat utang saya dapat dari FF lain di fandom Naruto. Tapi, ya, saya udah sering PM-an sama dia.

Saya terinspirasi dari kata orang-orang yang bilang kalau sebagian besar manga shounen pasti isinya remaja kelebihan motivasi dari lemah ke kuat. Yang harus melawan musuh, kalah lalu latihan, menang, dan dapat musuh yang lebih kuat. Walau banyak juga yang nggak begitu, tapi stereotip-nya begitu. Jadi, saya ingin buat Naruto menang bukan dengan kekuran, intelenjensi, ataupun latihan. Dia menang dengan kelicikan.

Satu-satunya kekuatan yang lebih darinya, dia tidak nafsu akan apapun. Makanan, minuman, harta, bahkan wanita. Dia cuma cowok tanpa motivasi yang salah dipilih Tuhan.

Saya juga nggak yakin sama ff ini.

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


	2. Chapter I: Aku Hidup Kembali, Sialnya

**Tak Ada Yang Tahu Rencana Tuhan, Bahkan Tuhan Sekalipun**

.

.

 **Arc I: Tak Ada Yang Tahu Rencana Tuhan, Bahkan Tuhan Sekalipun**

 **Chapter I: Aku Hidup Kembali, Sialnya**

.

 **Bagian 1**

.

Aku terkadang berpikir, seberapa besar kadar kesialan dalam hidupku.

"Sumpah deh, demi apapun, bisakah kalian biarkan aku pergi?"

Di depan wajahku, ada empat orang dengan wajah menyeramkan yang menatapku dengan tatapan wajah yang kuyakini bisa langsung bikin anak kecil, seberani apapun dia, langsung lari ke rumah sambil nangis seharian. "aku bakalan pergi, dan pura-pura tidak melihat apapun. Jadi, kau aman, aku aman, kita semua senang... setuju?"

Hal terakhir yang kuingat sampai aku terjebak di antara manusia-manusia sangar dengan wajah mengerikan ini adalah karena sebuah insiden kecil yang berujung kesialan bagiku.

Aku sedang mengantarkan _pizza_ pesanan pelanggan dari toko tempatku bekerja. Yang karena aku sempat berbuat ulah beberapa kali sebelumnya, bosku memberiku ultimatum kalau sampai terjadi masalah, sekecil apapun, sekali lagi dalam pengiriman hari ini, aku bakalan dipecat. Entah itu pesanan tidak sampai, salah kirim, hingga hal sepele seperti terlambat.

Aku jelas tak mau dipecat. Sebagai orang yang hidup sendiri di kota besar tanpa bantuan siapapun, dipecat jelas bukanlah hal yang ingin kudengar apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi, aku punya tanggungan seorang cewek yang numpang bersamaku dan kerjaannya cuma bikin emosiku naik.

Makanya, untuk menghindari segala macam hambatan yang bisa terjadi dalam perjalananku kali ini, aku benar-benar menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Motor yang kaugunakan aku cek secara teliti, bensin kuisi satu tangki penuh, oli kiganti, rantai kukencangkan, ban kuisi angin, hingga kotak _pizza_ kuteliti satu-satu untuk menghindari kesalahan.

Bahkan, karena saking khawatirnya, aku langsung siap berangkat menuju tempat pelanggan sedetik setelah pesanan diberikan padaku, tanpa banyak bicara. Pikiranku waktu itu, jika aku telat, urusannya takkan jadi mudah bagiku.

Aku mencari rute paling dekat dan paling sepi untuk menghindari flag yang mungkin bisa saja mengarah ke arah yang merepotkan. Apalagi, kupikir, dengan begitu, _pizza_ ini akan lebih cepat sampai dengan cara itu. Dan semakin cepat _pizza_ ini sampai, semakin senang pelanggan, dan itu jelas menguntungkan bagiku. Setidaknya, walau tak mungkin aku dipuji, bosku takkan marah-marah sambil mengeluarkan ludahnya apalagi sampai memecatku.

Tapi, sialnya, selalu saja, bagaimanapun aku menjalaninya, kesialan selalu datang kepadaku.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari di aplikasi Maps, aku berhasil menemukan jalan yang paling dekat, dan paling sepi. Bahkan estimasi waktu yang kutempuh jika menggunakan jalan tersebut lebih cepat sepuluh menit dibanding jika aku memakai jalan raya.

Dengan yakin aku menarik gas motor bebekku yang dibebani dengan kotak pizza sambil bersenandung ria. Jalan yang kulalui memang tak beraspal bahkan cenderung sempit, tapi cukup bagus untuk bisa dilalui sepedah motor dan lebih bagusnya, tak ada orang yang lewat. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, kalau mungkin, inilah hari yang paling beruntung yang kupunya.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, kayaknya, mau tak mau aku harus mencabut ucapanku itu. Entah karena Tuhan yang mau aku melihatku senang sedikit saja, atau karena picuan ucapanku tentang 'hari yang paling beruntung', atau memang karena kesialan selalu berusaha menguntitku, aku harus terlibat insiden yang kayaknya bakalan bikin repot.

Gang sempit, apalagi sampai sepi, biasanya identik dengan kejahatan. Di cerita fiksi apapun, jika adegan tengah berseting di tempat semacam itu, adegan itu punya probabilitas tinggi adalah adegan kejahatan. Dan aku baru sadar akan hal itu di saat yang sungguh tidak tepat.

Saat aku sedang asik mengendarai motor sambil melepas kelegaan bahwa setidaknya hari ini aku takkan mungkin dipecat, di depanku berdiri empat orang cowok yang mengelilingi seorang cewek yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Aku sempat ingin berniat membalik arah, tapi gang yang kulalui terlalu sempit, dan agak susah untuk bisa cepat-cepat berbalik arah lalu kabur. Apalagi, salah satu dari mereka sudah melihatku, dan meneriakiku.

Makanya, di sinilah aku berakhir.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh hah?" jika kau bertanya apa yang kupikirkan, mungkin bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi ini tanpa dapat masalah.

Sang cewek juga langsung lari ke belakang badanku, sambil terisak dan terus menggumam. "Tolong... selamatkan aku..." dengan tangan yang bergemetar, ia menarik ujung bajuku.

"Beneran 'deh, jika kalian membiarkanku pergi dari sini, aku akan langsung melupakan fakta kalau aku telah bertemu empat pria dan seorang wanita. Janji! Jika aku berbohong, kalian bisa datangi tempatku bekerja, dan carilah aku." sambil mengangkat tangan, aku menghela kecil. "tanyakan saja pada orang-orang di sana, cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang namanya paling aneh, Uzumaki Naruto."

Saat aku selesai mengucapkan kata terakhir, bukannya percaya, empat pria ini malah semakin intens menatapku.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa kau pikir kami bodoh 'hah!?" dan salah satu dari mereka meraih kerah bajuku.

"Mana ada orang dengan nama belakang Uzumaki, dan nama depan bakso ikan." pria bermuka seram lainnya berteriak begitu.

Ah, iya deh, namaku memang aneh. Bahkan aku sering dapat masalah dari namaku, seperti tatapan curiga dari bosku saat tes wawancara, sering dibilang _chuunibyou_ abadi, atau sekedar diejek pegawai lain.

"Yah, jika kalian ingin protes tentang namaku, protes pada orang tuaku." itupun dengan catatan kalau mereka masih hidup.

Bahkan aku juga harusnya sudah mati -aku bisa jelaskan itu nanti.

Si cewek yang berlindung di belakangku menjerit tertahan ketika ujung kerah bajuku ditarik paksa tadi. Tapi, tangannya masih memegang ujung belakang seragam kuning tempatku bekerja. Dan kepalanya masih bersandar di pundakku.

Dilihat dari manapun, oleh siapapun, dalam situasi seperti ini, ini jelas tindak pemerkosaan. Sekelompok pria dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibilang ramah tengah mengelilingi seorang wanita dengan wajah yang ketakutan setengah mati sampai meneteskan air mata. Apalagi yang bisa menjelaskannya kecuali apa yang kusebutkan tadi.

Dan jika aku menjadi nona yang ada di belakangku, aku juga bakalan ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan, jika aku dulu bukan seorang shinobi -sekali lagi, ini juga akan dijelaskan nanti, yang biasa menghadapi orang-orang dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak normal, aku juga mungkin bakalan langsung menangis sekarang.

Tempat ini sangat sepi, aku tak tahu mengapa, dan itu jelas menyusahkan nona ini. Dia tak bisa berteriak, yang artinya dia tak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Walau dia membawa ponsel genggam, para preman ini jelas akan terlebih dahulu menyitanya, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku, jadi tak mungkin ia bisa menelepon polisi.

Makanya, saat ia melihatku datang dengan membawa motor bebek dengan kotak _pizza_ datang menghampirinya di tengah keputusasaan, ia mungkin merasa kalau aku ini selevel mesiah yang datang di akhir zaman. Saat aku diseret oleh preman-preman ini, ia langsung bersembunyi di belakang badanku sambil terus menggumamkan sebaris kalimat yang sama.

Sebenarnya, aku juga tak ingin menyakiti hati nona ini, tapi sialnya aku bukan pahlawan semacam itu.

Aku bukan tokoh protagonis dalam novel alay, yang rela menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang hampir diperkosa dengan gagahnya, mengesampingkan apapun konsekuensinya. Diriku yang busuk ini tak bisa, dan tak mau jadi seperti itu. Jika ditanya ingin jadi karakter macam apa, dengan yakin aku akan jawab, aku ingin jadi tokoh yang muncul di satu panel manga, dan hanya jadi gambar latar belakang tanpa digambar secara sempurna.

Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah aku bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya, tanpa membuat masalah dengan pelanggan. Persetan soal pemerkosaan, selama tak ada hubungannya denganku, untuk apa aku peduli!

"Oke deh, sekarang mau kalian apa?"

Karena aku sudah mulai yakin kalau keadaan ini terus berlangsung, bisa-bisa aku kena masalah, makanya, aku mencoba untuk mengikuti keinginan mereka.

Tepat seperti apa yang kuduga, preman yang masih mencengkram erat kerahku menyeringai. Wajahnya yang ngeri itu agak membuatku ingin menghajarnya. "Heh..." ia lalu menatap empat tiga kawannya, dan kembali menatapku sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika uangmu. Hitung-hitung kompensasi atas ganggunmu atas pesta kami."

Ah, begitu.

Aku tak tahu seberapa bodoh orang-orang ini, tapi kayaknya, mereka cuma sedikit lebih pintar dibanding tetanggaku yang setiap malam memainkan musik _rock n' roll_ dengan volume penuh. Aku tak benci musik _rock n' roll_ , cuma saja dia memainkan musik itu di jam sebelas malam, dan itu bikin cewek yang numpang bersamaku ngomel tak jelas padaku. Itu yang kubenci.

Maksudku, jika mereka memintaiku uang, untuk membebaskanku, bukankah itu sama saja memberiku alasan yang lebih untuk menelepon polisi. Jika mereka membiarkanku pergi tanpa syarat saja aku sudah punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menelepon polisi, dengan bilang kalau mereka sedang melakukan tindakkan pelecehan seksual pada seorang wanita. Sebodoh apa sih otak mereka?

Tentu saja, meski aku bilang apa saja, tapi untuk masalah uang, itu hal lain. Karena yah, kau tahu, "Aku tak punya uang."

Aku ini pekerja pengantar _pizza_ yang hampir dipecat dan harus menghidupi seorang cewek sialan yang numpang di rumahku. Jika aku punya uang untuk diberikan ke mereka, itu adalah keajaiban yang sangat langka.

"Kaubaru saja bilang apa saja."

"Selain uang. Aku belum selesai bicara tadi." aku memutar mata. Pria itu membuat wajah yang lebih sangar, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke motorku. "Dan _pizza_. Jika kalian mengambil itu, akan jadi masalah bagiku."

Ia mendecak.

Eh, beneran tahu! Jika kalian mengambil itu, aku akan dipecat. Yang parahnya, aku khawatir, bukan hanya itu, sebelum dipecat aku pasti akan dimarahi dan dihujani ludah habis-habisan oleh bosku.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan!?" satu ludahnya mencipta ke kepalaku. Dan sekedar informasi, itu agak bikin jijik.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ah, mari kita lihat. Dilihat dari kadar kesialanku, aku khawatir, bukannya bakalan membuat mereka senang, aku malahan bakalan bikin masalah untuk mereka. "Aku bisa diam saat seperti tak melihat apapun."

Aku ini tipe manusia apatis, jadi, mungkin hanya itu yang paling kukuasai.

"Jangan memutar-memutar pembicaraan!" kali ini ludah preman yang lain yang nyiprat ke mukaku

"Aku tak memutar-mutar pembicaraan." dengan tangan preman yang masih meraih kerah bajuku, aku mengangkat bahu. "memang hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Mungkin, melihat tak adanya ketakutan di mataku, para preman itu mendecak secara bersamaan. Aku agaknya tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan berdasarkan pengamatanku.

Walau mereka tahu aku juga takkan membicarakan hal ini kepada siapapun, berdasarkan keteguhan bicaraku. Tapi membiarkan mangsa mereka kabur tanpa mendapat keuntungan apapun juga bukan hal yang mereka inginkan. Makanya, tadi mereka meminta uang, dan barang kubawa. Namun, karena aku menolak tanpa ragu, mereka bingung apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan dariku.

Mungkin mereka juga berpikir mereka telah ketiban sial karena mendapat mangsa orang miskin, dengan wajah nyolot, yang juga pelit sepertiku.

Ah, tenang saja, para preman..., yang sial bukan cuma kalian 'kok! Aku juga sial sudah bertemu kalian.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum sambil bilang aha. Dia lalu membisikkan pada manusia yang sedang menggenggam kerah bajuku. Si penggenggam kerah bajuku itu lalu tersenyum sadis. Dan dilihat dari sorot matanya yang agak ngeri, aku bisa paham kalau jelas apa yang dibisikkan padanya itu jelas bukan hal bagus.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memberi apapun sebagai kompensasi dan jaminan kau takkan mengkhianati kata-katamu itu, bagaimana kalau..." dia mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "... kami buat jaminan kalau kau bakalan melupakan ini semua dengan tinju kami?"

Wah, ini mulai nggak bagus.

Aku sudah di sini selama sepuluh menit lalu. Dan itu artinya, tinggal beberapa menit lagi untuk pizza itu terlambat kuantar.

Aku mengambil jalan damai sejak tadi, tentu saja karena aku tak mau dapat masalah tambahan. Lagipula, jika sejak awal aku langsung mengajak mereka berkelahi untuk membebaskan diri, aku tak yakin aku bisa menang melawan mereka lebih cepat dari setengah jam. Dan pelangganku jelas tak mau menungguku selama itu.

"Ada yang bilang kalau kekerasan tak menghasilkan apapun." aku menghela, setidaknya sekarang aku mencoba memasang wajah memelas, alih-alih datar seperti yang dari tadi kulakukan. "jadi, bisakah, kita selesaikan dengan cara yang lebih mudah?"

Aku sempat berpikir kalau mereka mendengar permintaanku, masalahnya cowok yang ngomong selalu paket ludah di depanku ini tersenyum ramah. Tapi, kayaknya, itu hanya ia lakukan untuk basa-basi. Karena hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan sungguh tak cocok dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sayangnya, hal yang paling mudah adalah dengan meninju kepalamu sampai otakmu berhenti bekerja." ia lalu mengarahkan tinjunya padaku.

Ah, iya deh.

Setidaknya aku punya alasan atas keterlambatanku kali ini.

Meski jelas itu tetap sia-sia.

.

 **Bagian 2**

.

Kebetulan, saat ini aku punya dua kabar.

Yang pertama bagus, dan kedua lumayan tidak bagus.

Pertama, aku bertanya berhasil melawan para preman itu lebih cepat lima menit dibanding perkiraanku. Yah, aku menang dalam waktu 25 menit kurang sedikit. Dan tanpa meninggalkan bekas goresan sedikitpun di tubuhku. Si wanita yang awalnya tak berniat kuselamatkan juga akhirnya bisa bebas dari kemungkinan diperkosa empat cowok berbadan penuh otot dan punya wajah seram. Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya aksiku tadi cukup lumayan memuaskan.

Tapi, sialnya, hal yang bikin kabar bagus itu jadi lumayan tidak bagus adalah _pizza_ yang harusnya jadi cemilan pelanggan toko tempatku bekerja, terlambat kuantar. Oke, jika setidaknya hanya terlambat, aku masih bisa mengantarkan _pizza_ ini dan beralasan pada pelanggan kalau aku harus berhadapan dengan sekelompok preman yang hampir memerkosa seorang wanita makanya aku telat. Jika ia percaya atau masih punya hati, urusan selesai.

Tapi masalahnya, karena perkelahian tadi lumayan brutal, dan empat cowok muka sangar itu sempat mengeluarkan senjata tajam, aku harus bertarung habis-habisan. Dan ketika selesai, saat mereka sudah ambruk, aku baru sadar kalau motor bebekku sudah penuh goresan dan _pizza_ berharga pelangganku sudah menyerupai lukisan abstrak yang dipajang di dinding museum.

Aku jelas tak bisa mengantarkan ini pada pelangganku, kecuali aku mau dituntut karena diduga memberikan makanan babi pada manusia.

Si wanita itu sempat berterimakasih padaku. Walau sebenarnya aku masih kesal padanya karena sedikit banyak ia berkonstribusi pada kesialanku hari ini, tapi mungkin akibat aku cukup kasihan sama wanita ini sebab baru saja dia hampir diperkosa..., akhirnya aku, dengan setengah hati, menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantarkanya sampai rumah dan langsung dengan anggukan antusias ia terima.

Saat di jalan menuju rumahnya, tak ada pembicaraan. Ia cuma menjawab pertanyaanku tentang arah menuju rumahnya, untuk selain itu, aku tak mau repot-repot memulai pembicaraan. Ia pun hanya memegang ujung bajuku sambil gemetaran, dan aku bisa merasakan punggungku lumayan basah. Kayaknya ia mulai menangis.

Saat aku sampai di depan rumahnya yang lumayan gede, ia turun sambil membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang kuyakini berasal dari dalam hatinya langsung. Aku mengangkat bahu dan memutar balik motorku menuju toko.

Dalam hati, sambil menarik gas, aku menyiapkan mentalku untuk melakukan sesi pembicaraan penuh sensualitas bersama bosku. Ia jelas takkan membiarkanku dipecat semudah itu. Apalagi, bosku itu sama sekali bukan tipe pria penyabar yang akan memaafkan pegawainya yang bikin pelanggan kecewa. Malahan, ia adalah tipe yang dengan senang hati membuat siapapun yang bekerja di bawahnya sengsara.

Dan tebakanku benar.

Baru selangkah aku masuk toko, dan pria beranak tiga yang sekaligus bosku itu sudah berkacak pinggang dan menatapku penuh senyum. " _Kerja bagus_ lagi hari ini, Uzumaki-kun."

Walau di wajahnya penuh dengan senyuman, tapi aura yang ia pancarkan langsung membuat nyaliku ciut. "Kuharap kaupunya alasan yang _sangat_ bagus." jadi, yang bagus saja tidak cukup...

"Ah, begini Pak..." dengan reflek aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "tadi aku berantem dengan beberapa preman untuk menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang hampir diperkosa. Bahkan sampai aku mengantarkannya pulang."

"Dan di perjalanan menuju kemari kau tertabrak truk, lalu masuk ke peron kereta Shinjuku, kemudian terdampar di Okinawa, untuk akhirnya kembali ke Tokyo dengan pesawat barang milik Amazon. Oh, kasihan sekali dirimu!" ia menatapku dengan sinis sambil mengangkat bahu. Dan jika saja aku diberi kesempatan meninju wajahnya yang super super ngeselin itu sekali saja, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

Ia melanjutkan tanpa menarik napas. "Apa kau tahu, betapa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan pelanggan _pizza_ itu yang setiap sedetik sekali menelepon? Aku bahkan sempat khawatir kebotakanku akan jadi permanen jika terus-terusan seperti itu."

"Untuk masalah keterlambatan terhadap pelanggan, aku minta maaf Pak. Tapi alasan itu, aku tidak bercanda Pak! Jika aku bohong, alasan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan baretan-baretan penuh seni di motor bebek yang kubawa itu?!" lagipula Pak, kuingatkan, rambutmu sudah botak permanen sebelum ini semua. Jadi tenang saja!

"Oh ya?" ia masih skeptis menatapku.

Aku paham kalau aku pasti bakalan dipecat ujung-ujungnya, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menjelaskan alasanku kali ini sejelas-jelasnya tanpa meninggalkan kesalahpahaman. "Tentu saja, benar! Memang aku pernah berbohong pada Bapak?"

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah kebohongan deh, aku tak ingin semalaman di sini hanya untuk mendiktekan semua kebohonganmu dalam dua hari ini saja."

Walau sebenarnya hatiku agak sakit mendengarnya, dan ingin protes, tapi ia langsung menyelaku dengan cepat. "Tapi Pa...-"

"Baiklah, baiklah, mari berpikir jernih..." walau harusnya ia berkata itu dengan kalem, tapi aku masih takjub bagaimana ia bisa membuat wajahku penuh ludah. Ia menghela, dan menatapku dengan sedikit lebih kalem. "Pertama, tunjukkan bukti kalau ucapanmu benar."

"Tentu saja, motor yang penuh goresan benda tajam dan _pizza_ yang berubah jadi makanan babi." aku bilang begitu sambil menunjukkan arah parkiran.

"Baiklah..., lalu tepatnya, di manakah dirimu diserang?"

"Di gang sempit belakang warung ramen Takeda."

"Tempat itu memang banyak premannya sih..."

Owalah, jadi memang di sana banyak preman toh!

Aku memutar bola mata.

Toko ini memang tak terlalu ramai, di jam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya, para pelanggan lebih senang mengorder lewat layanan _delivery_ , jadi, bangku yang terisi pelanggan hanya tiga atau empat biji. Dan itu kayaknya yang bikin Pak Bos bisa mengeluarkan seluruh sarkasmitas-nya kepadaku.

"Ketiga, dan terakhir, bisa sebutkan siapa nama perempuan yang kauselamatkan, dan alasan kenapa bajumu rapi seperti baru disetrika?" ia menyeringai kembali.

"Ah..., itu..." bicara soal nama perempuan itu, aku kelupaan menanyakannya! "untuk masalah baju, aku bisa jelaskan. Tapi, untuk nama, aku tak tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Beneran Pak! Aku melawan preman-preman itu secara mudah, dan dengan sangat baik menghindari serangan mereka, jadi bajuku masih sangat rapi." aku menarik napas. "dan untuk nama si perempuan, dia terlalu shok untuk bahkan sekedar kuajak bicara, jadi, mana mungkin aku bertanya namanya."

"Tapi kaubisa menanyakan jalan menuju rumahnya?"

Aku terdiam.

Pertanyaan Pak Bos beneran bikin mati kutu!

"Lagipula, mana mungkin aku bisa percaya ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan empat preman yang bahkan bisa bikin motor penuh goresan tanpa berkerut sedikitpun bajunya."

Sudah kubilang Pak, apa yang kukatakan itu benar! Alasan kenapa bajuku tidak tergores sedikitpun adalah karena kemampuan keempat preman itu sama sekali tak membuatku kesusahan. Bukankah aku bilang tadi, kalau aku adalah shinobi? Yakinlah, jika kau adalah seorang yang biasa menghadapi orang-orang bisa bikin senegara hancur semacam Pain, maka menghadapi empat orang preman kampung yang berusaha memerkosa seorang wanita jelas bukan masalah besar.

Walaupun aku sudah tak punya chakra, tapi melawan mereka masih cukup mudah bagiku.

"Iya deh, Pak. Aku mengaku kalah." aku mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Bicara dengan orang ini beneran sulit.

"Jadi, kapan bisa aku ambil surat pemecatanku?"

.

 **Bagian 3**

.

Bisa kubilang, Kyuubi adalah mimpi buruk bagi setiap psikiater di dunia.

Cewek berambut jingga yang punya mata merah bikin ngeri itu bisa bikin setiap hari adalah kiamat hanya dengan tinggal serumah denganmu. Banyak kemampuannya yang kadang bikin aku takjub. Ia bisa bicara tanpa berhenti selama sejam, punya perubahan mood yang bikin Shinkansen tak lebih dibanding kursi roda bekas, kalau ia membuka mulut pasti hanya bikin hatiku sakit, dan tentu saja, yang paling parah dibanding itu semua, ia adalah wanita yang akan dengan senang hati membuat wajahmu merasakan hak sepatunya.

Yah, aku tahu itu, karena sudah delapan belas tahun lebih aku hidup bersamanya, bahkan dalam dua dunia sekaligus.

Di dunia pertama, tempat kelahiran dan tinggalku sampai beberapa bulan lalu, ia adalah Kyuubi no Yoko yang membunuh orang tuaku dan bikin hidupku selalu penuh kesialan. Meski akhirnya ia jadi lumayan jinak, dan mau sedikit bekerja sama denganku, tapi sikapnya memang selalu bisa membuatku naik darah setiap saat.

Bahkan, ketika aku sudah mati sekalipun, karena menyegel kekuatan Kaguya, Dewi Kelinci yang bikin onar di duniaku -inilah alasan kenapa aku bilang kalau aku sudah mati tadi..., Tuhan tetap membuatku harus terus mengurusi cewek tak tahu diri ini.

Aku sempat menolak, tentu saja.

Makhluk yang dikatakan sebagai penguasa tertinggi dunia itu terus-terusan bicara soal aku yang dikelilingi wanita dan kebahagiaan. Makanya, alasan kenapa Kyuubi harus bersamaku di dunia ini adalah karena wanita itu adalah harem pertamaku.

Yah, memang sih, dilihat dari manapun, Kyuubi mungkin satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat Tsunade-baba-dono merasa kalau ia sudah berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Bahkan, jika saja di seluruh negara elementer -nama duniaku dulu, diadakan kontes kecantikan, Kyuubi pasti bakalan menang sejak babak penyisihan.

Ok, pasti ada yang bakalan mengira kalau apa yang kudeskripsikan tentang wanita itu sangat berlebihan. Tapi, jika kau jadi aku, mungkin kau malah bakalan merasa kalau apa yang kudeskripsikan itu belum sama sekali cukup untuk menjelaskan karunia Tuhan pada wanita ini.

Dia punya kulit yang seputih susu, dan rambut sehalus sutra. Dari rambutnya itu tercium aroma jeruk yang bisa merelaksasikan diriku, seberapapun capainya aku. Tubuhnya semampai, dan kakinya jenjang. Lehernya lebih menggoda dibanding es krim di musim panas. Dan jika ia tersenyum -yang meski sungguh sangat begitu benar-benar jarang sekali, mungkin makhluk yang bernama bidadari sekalipun akan langsung iri pada dirinya.

Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau seluruh analogi wanita sempurna mengacu pada dirinya.

Tapi, yah, dia akan jadi sesempurna itu jika saja ia tak terlalu berbakat mengacaukan segala hal.

"Kutebak, kau dipecat untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi."

Makanya, meskipun Tuhan bilang kalau ia adalah harem pertamaku..., jika ada orang yang menawarkan 100.000 Yen untuk ditukar dengan cewek ini, dengan senang hati akan kuterima. Tapi tanpa garansi uang kembali jika ia kemudian jadi gila akibat setres menghadapi kelakuan gadis itu.

"Kaubisa menghilangkan lima kata terakhir, kau tahu." aku baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja dan menemukan wanita berambut jingga itu sedang asyik menonton televisi bersama sebotol soda di tangannya. "bisa nggak sih, sambutanmu padaku lebih menyenangkan sedikit?"

Walau aku tahu ia takkan bisa mencapai level 'menyenangkan', tapi siapa yang tidak kesal coba, saat kau sedang depresi dan ada orang yang bilang kata-kata itu tadi dengan entengnya, bahkan dengan ekspresi wajah yang bisa dibilang sarkas. Dia menatapku dengan acuh. "Iya deh..." tangannya membuka botol soda, dan menenggaknya.

Rumah kontrakan yang kutempuh bersama cewek itu adalah kontrakan biasa dengan bentuk biasa yang ada di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo. Ada di lantai dua, dan punya tetangga yang lumayan eksentrik. Salah satunya, seperti yang sempat kubicarakan, suka memainkan musik _rock n' roll_ di tengah malam.

Yang satu lagi sering dipukul dengan panci oleh Kyuubi gara-gara sering bertamu malam-malam dengan keadaan mabok alkohol sambil mengigau kalau Kyuubi adalah istrinya yang dulu sudah meninggal. Sementara yang lainnya adalah seorang penganut aliran agama antah berantah yang sering memakai aksesoru norak berlambangkan logo tak telas sambil memyatroni seluruh rumah kontrakan sambil bilang: "Wahai manusia durjana, hidup di dunia ini hanya sekali, sembahlah Yang Mulia Jedi, maka hidupmu akan bahagia!" dengan tangannya yang mengacungkan pedang cahaya. Dan beberapa tetangga norak yang kadangan lumayan bikin kesel.

Tak ada yang spesial dari kontrakanku ini. Ada satu kamar, sebuah dapur sederhana, kamar kecil, dan balkon yang biasa buat gantung jemuran. Peralatan rumah tangga yang kupunya juga seadanya. Tak ada yang muluk-muluk.

Aku menghela kecil sambil kakiku melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Otakku lumayan panas malam ini.

Kata orang-orang, mandi sehabis seharian bekerja adalah pilihan yang bijak. Saat dirimu dipenuhi dengan beban, dan merasa kalau sayur brokoli bukanlah hal yang paling mengerikan, maka membiarkan dirimu terendam di dalam air sambil melemaskan syaraf-syaraf otakmu jelas bukan hal buruk. Apalagi, jika kau adalah tokoh utama cerita harem, biasanya akan ada wanita yang hanya memakai handuk salah masuk, lalu dengan muka yang semerah sambal habanero, ia menawarkan untuk menggosok punggungmu.

Memikirkan iru, entah bagaimana, tanpa kusadari, aku malah berakhir menatap Kyuubi penuh harap. Yang mungkin karena ia tak nyaman kupandangi, ia balas menatapku tajam. "Apa?!"

"Tidak," aku mengalihkan pandangan. "cuma mau mandi."

Yah, itu jelas tak mungkin terjadi padaku 'sih.

Karena selanjutnya, bukannya ia melepas baju dan mengikutiku, ia malah dengan seenakudelnya bilang padaku. "Jangan mandi dulu!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku baru mandi setengah jam lalu. Meskipun air sudah kukuras, tapi bau tubuhku masih tertinggal di kamar mandi." matanya menatapku jijik. "aku tak mau bau tubuhku yang suci itu dijadikan fantasi mesum makhluk menjijikan sepertimu."

Sebenarnya, jika saja tubuhku tak sedang lelah seperti ini, mungkin aku akan membalas ejekkan itu dengan senang hati. Bahkan, jika mungkin, sampai ia menangis sambil menyembah minta maaf padaku. Tapi, kejadian-kejadian hari ini lumayan menguras tenagaku. Jadi, dengan terpaksa, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapannya sambil duduk di samping cewek berambut panjang itu. Menahan keinginanku untuk segera berendam.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, kaubau keringat!"

Aku menepuk jidat, dan menahan hasrat dalam diriku untuk mencekik leher cewek sialan itu. "Memang siapa yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mandi?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan itu, aku hanya menahanmu sampai kamar mandi benar-benar steril. Jika kau jadi aku, percaya deh, kau juga takkan mau jika kamar mandi yang masih menyimpan bau tubuhku digunakan oleh murid petapa paling mesum yang pernah lahir dalam sejarah manusia sepertimu."

Dengan kata lain, kau menganggap aku semesum orang yang pernah ditinju Tsunade-baba-dono gara-gara bilang kalau dadanya rata itu? Iya deh, aku tak menyangkal itu, sedikit banyak memang kuakui aku itu mesum. Tapi untuk kasusmu, jikapun kau adalah wanita terakhir yang ada di bumi, dan aku harus menikahinya untuk mempertahankan eksistensi manusia..., maka aku lebih memilih kepunahan manusia, dibanding harus jadi suamimu!

"Terserah, jika aku meladenimu, aku pasti bakalan tambah pusing." kembali aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah sofa.

Ruangan yang biasa digunakan Kyuubi untuk malas-malasan seharian ini hanya berisi sebuah sofa, televisi, blue-ray player, dan beberapa kaset anime serta sebuah futon dan selimut. Karena kamar di kontrakan ini cuma satu, jadi aku terpaksa harus tidur di ruangan ini dan membiarkan Kyuubi sepenuhnya menguasai kamar tidur berpenghangat dan punya kasur seempuk dada Hinata -yah, bukan berarti aku pernah menyentuhnya..., hanya saja berdasarkan perkiraanku dan shisou, Hinata punya dada yang jauh lebih empuk dibanding Tsunade-baba-dono sekalipun.

Tentu saja, aku pernah protes atas pembagian wilayah tidur yang sama sekali tak adil ini. Seolah, Kyuubi cuma kebagian yang baik-baik dan aku hanya diberi sisaan. Tapi ia terus berdalih 'perempuan harus diutamakan', dan bahkan saat aku mencoba memaksakan diri tidur di kamar..., ia kemudian memukul tengkuk bagian belakangku hingga pingsan dan menyeretku kembali ke ruangan ini. Makanya, aku sudah menyerah, dan membiarkannya menguasai kamar.

Tapi, biarlah, toh, di dunia shinobi sekalipun, kesepakatan kami juga tak jauh beda.

Sejak ia bisa dengan sesuka hati keluar dari perutku, ia tak mau masuk lagi ke dalam perutku kecuali ada misi SS yang membuatku harus bertarung mati-matian. Itupun hanya pada keadaan di mana aku harus mengubah diri ke mode jinchuuriki. Makanya, aku juga didepak selalu didepak keluar dari kamar juga.

Apalagi, sekarang, ia adalah individu yang berbeda denganku, jadi ia tak punya kewajiban untuk hidup di dalam perutku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuubi, boleh aku bertanya, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku baru saja dipecat?"

Aku bilang begitu ketika sudah duduk di sofa yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Ia sedang duduk di lantai dengan beralaskan futon, dan serius menikmati rekaman anime yang ia simpan. "Tentu saja dari suara motor yang tidak bersamamu hari ini. Bukannya sebagai pengantar _pizza_ kau diberikan kendaraan dinas?"

Ia tak menatapku sama sekali ketika bilang itu. Rambutnya memang masih basah dan menguarkan aroma shampoo yang lumayan kuat. "Yah, baiklah..." kupikir ia punya indra keenam atau apa.

"Jadi, ada yang terluka?" aku yang agak tidak menangkap apa maksud yang ingin ia sampaikan hanya bisa bilang huh. Ia yang mengetahui ketidakpahamanku segera melengkapi kalimatnya. "Yah, karena kutebak alasan kenapa kau dipecat jelas tidak normal, seperti biasa, makanya aku tanya apa bosmu kali ini melakukan tindakan kekerasan fisik padamu?"

Oh begitu. Dan tunggu, apaan maksud tidak normal seperti biasa itu? Aku ini selalu berusaha menjaga keprofesionalanku ketika bertugas, hanya saja kesialan tampaknya masih selalu ingin membelaiku terus, jadi beginilah hasilnya.

"Jangan buat kabar pemecatanku jadi lelucon deh."

"Iya deh, maaf. Tapi beneran kan, kau memang selalu dipecat untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal?"

Jika dia bertanya begitu, aku juga jadi terpacu untuk mengingat setiap alasan kenapa aku dipecat. Di pekerjaan pertamaku sebagai penjaga tempat rekreasi bawah air, saat para pengunjung sedang melihat kolam penuh hiu dari dalam tabung kaca secara langsung, aku tak sengaja memencet tombol pembuka tabung kaca itu, yang membuat paket liburan bertambah, dari hanya melihat jadi berenang bebas dengan para hiu.

Atau, di pekerjaanku saat menjadi petugas museum, aku tak sengaja memicu ledakan sebuah meriam yang mengarah tepat ke fosil dinosaurus setinggi tiga meter yang langsung jadi sepaket makanan tulang ringan untuk anjing peliharaan. Dan sebelum aku dipecat aku harus berurusan dengan seember penuh lem dan potongan kecil tulang-tulang itu untuk kurangkai kembali.

Dan mungkin, ketika aku jadi satpam perusahaan, aku tak sengaja tiga tulang anak direktur utama perusahaan itu patah dan salah tempat karena salah mengira dia sebagai penggerak kurang kerjaan yang mencoba melecehkan resepsionis. Apalagi, saat kusuruh ia memilih tempat lain jika ingin melecehkan wanita, ia malah berniat untuk menghajarku.

Lalu mungkin juga... Ah, memang setiap pemecatanku selalu terjadi kesalahpahaman yang sungguh sialan!

"Kurasa, untuk kali ini aku harus setuju denganmu."

Ia mengangkat bahu. Tangannya kembali membuka botol soda yang bertuliskan Coca-Cola lalu dengan tidak feminimnya menenggaknya sampai sisa setengah.

Sebentar kemudian, tak ada pembicaraan di antara kami. Hanya ada suara dari televisi yang tengah menayangkan aksi seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang dikucurkan dua menghadapi sekelompok makhluk yang takkan mau kau lihat dalam mimpi burukmu. Kata Kyuubi beberapa hari lalu, saat ia memutar rekaman yang sama, ia bilang padaku tayangan ini berjudul Puela Magi Madoka Magica atau semacam itu.

Tak buruk, cewek berambut merah muda itu lumayan manis...

Sampai tiba-tiba Kyuubi membuka mulut dan memulai pembicaraan. "Hei Naruto, kupikir aku punya saran untukmu." dengan wajah yang agak simpatik, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi menuju ke arahku.

"Apaan tuh?"

Sebenarnya, bagaimanapun juga, aku juga merasa sedikit tertekan saat ini. Aku baru saja dapat pekerjaan sebagai kurir pengantar pesanan makanan di toko itu empat hari lalu. Dan dalam empat hari saja, bosku yang suka mengumbar ludahnya itu sudah bisa memutuskan untuk menghentikanku. Walau ini bukan rekorku yang paling cepat dan juga bukan pula yang paling lambat, tapi tetap saja dikeluarkan dalam tempo sesingkat itu membuatku khawatir.

Ini jelas bukan hidup yang Tuhan janjikan padaku saat ia memberiku hidup untuk yang kedua. Apa mungkin aku sudah berbuat kesalahan?

"Sudah berapa kali kau dipecat bulan ini?"

"Lima atau enam kali, entahlah..."

"Tepatnya, delapan kali."

"Makasih udah ngingetin, ngebantu banget." kenapa dia bertanya kalau ia juga sudah tahu jawabannya?

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, mungkin sebanyak apapun kauberusaha masalahnya bukan di situ."

"Jadi maksudmu, semua usaha yang kukerahkan ini masih kurang?"

"Tidak, tak ada yang bilang begitu." sekedar informasi, baru saja kaubilang begitu. "yang bikin masalah adalah faktor lain yang menunjang keberhasilanmu. Seperti ucapanku, cara matamu memandang, atau bahkan wajahmu itu sendiri."

Ah, oke, mungkin ia ada benarnya. "Jadi apa saranmu?"

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau mencoba mempertimbangkan untuk ke Korea dan lakukanlah operasi agar wajahmu jadi mirip anggota Super Junior dan ganti namamu jadi bukan bakso ikan. Maksudku, bakso ikan, siapa orang bodoh yang menamai anaknya dengan nama bakso ikan?"

"Makasih sarannya, aku merasa tercerahkan."

Sambil bilang begitu aku yang sudah tak tahan dengannya hanya berdiri lalu menjitak kepalanya sekeras yang tanganku bisa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menghiraukan teriakan marahnya dan larangannya untuk masuk kamar mandi.

Dan, beginilah hidupku yang sama sekali tak tahu ke mana arahnya dimulai.

.

.

A/N: Jika ada yang bilang kalau ini adalah tulisan paling nggak jelas yang pernah dibuat manusia, saya bakalan jadi orang pertama yang setuju. Saya sama sekali nggak ada konsep buat cerita ini. Yang saya lakuin cuma nulis apa yang saya pikir cocok buat ditulis sambil mikirin Ospek yang saya yakin bakalan bikin saya sengsara. Makanya, jadinya nggak jelas begini.

Btw, saya bilang di awal kalau ini akan jadi fanfik aksi, tapi jadinya malah gini, saya juga bingung. Saya terinspirasi dari ff karya banyak penulis yang ada di fandom yang sama. Di mana Naruto yang bego dan nggak peka soal wanita. Tapi jadinya kok gini? Bukannya jadi Naruto yang bego-bego nyenengin dan keren, malah jadi Naruto yang bego-bego beneran bego dan berakhir ngeselin. Maksud saya, hei, siapa tokoh utama sebuah ceita yang tega nyerahin cewek buat diperkosa cuma gegara, pizza... kecuali Kazuma yang busuk luar dalam, dia adalah jelas cowok paling bego di dunia.

Ah, btw soal Tuhan kemarin, saya minta maaf kalau bikin Tuhan yang nggak sesuai sama yang biasa dibicarakan manusia. Saya juga bingung kok, Tuhan macam apa yang harus saya gambarkan. Makanya saya bilang kalau Tuhan punya kelogisan wajah yang nggak bisa diterima manusia. Daripada saya ngegambarin Tuhan yang berumbai-umbai dan punya dua buah bakso di badannya, yang pertama jelas pilihan yang lebih bijak.

Ilustrasi Kyuubi bisa dilihat di akun Tumblr saya. mogamogaluganda . tumblr . com (untuk menghindari efek spam cleaner ffn, silakan hapus spasi antara titik) atau facebook saya. Atau mungkin ada yang mau usul nama Kyuubi diganti Kurama?

Jika ada yang nggak sesuai sama tulisan ancur saya ini, silakan flamelah di kotak review di bawah ini. Saya nggak akan marah, saya juga sangat sadar kok, dibandingkan ff lain di fandom ini, tulisan-tulisan saya adalah yang paling buruk.

Makasih sudah mau baca!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


	3. Chapter II: Inikah Yang Disebut

**Tak Ada Yang Tahu Rencana Bahkan Tuhan Sekalipun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc I: Tak Ada Yang Tahu Rencana Tuhan Bahkan Tuhan Sekalipun**

 **Chapter II: Jadi, Inikah Yang Disebut Fanservis?**

 **Bagian 1**

Aku terbangun ketika sebuah tendangan terarah tepat ke kepalaku, dan probabilitas untuk menghindarinya bagiku adalah nol. Tendangannya memang tak terlalu keras, bahkan masih jauh dari batas resistensi yang kupunya.

Tapi momentum dan tempat tendangan itu terarahlah yang agaknya membuatku ingin meninju si pelaku sampai babak belur.

"Kyubi, bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang _sedikit lebih normal_?"

Yang berdiri di depanku dengan pose bersidekap dan kaki yang terangkat serta rambut acak-acakan adalah wanita pirang yang _harusnya_ jadi berkah dari Tuhan untukku. "Jika kau bisa kubangunkan dengan cara yang kausebut dengan ' _sedikit lebih normal_ ', maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, Naruto..."

Kenapa aku pakai kata ' _harusnya_ ', yang jelas-jelas menjelaskan adanya kontradiksipada kalimat itu, adalah karena bukannya jadi _berkah_ , si cewek ini malah kurasa lebih condong ke arah _musibah_. Bahkan, jika kutambahkan kata itu menjadi _musibah besar_ , itu masih dalam taraf yang bisa ditolerir.

"... kau itu tidur seperti kerbau bau yang kerjaannya kubangan di lumpur. Jangankan karena hari sudah siang, ada gempa berkekuatan sembilan Skala Richter yang bikin satu Jepang kelabakan saja aku tak yakin dirimu akan bangun."

Yah, akujelas takkan menyebut cewek ini dengan sebutan seperti itu, kecuali si cewek ini bisa sedikit lebih tahu diri. Masalahnya, harusnya, sebagai cewek yang numpang dan bahkan kuberi makan setiap hari, mengatakan _kerbau bau_ pada orang yang menyangga hidupnya sepertiku jelas harus dihindari.

"Perumpamaanmu sungguh sesuatu, Kyubi."

Aku mendudukkan diri. Mataku kukerjapkan beberapa kali sebelum kesadaranku terkumpul sepenuhnya. Sambil mengucek mata, aku menatap si cewek pirang itu. "Lagipula, ini semua juga siapa yang membuatku tidak membuatku tidur semalam?"

Semalam aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini. Dan walaupun aku memang sudah terbiasa untuk menghadapi situasi seperti itu, tapi ketika dirimu dipecat untuk yang _kesekian_ kalinya dalamkurun waktu sesingkat itu, mentalmu pasti akan mencapai batas resistensinya.

Makanya, aku cukup depresi semalam. Bahkan, aku sempat berpikir, mungkin aku memang ditakdirkanuntuk menjadi pengangguran tak berguna yang kerjaannya cuma nyusahin orang lain. Walaupun bukan berarti aku ingin, tapi pikiran seperti itu tetap saja menghantuiku.

Apalagi, ketika aku pulang ke rumah, bukannya disambut dengan hangat oleh orang rumah. Aku malah diejek habis-habisan oleh rubah sialan yang mulutnya tak bisa dijaga ini.

Bahkan, meskipun di televisi berulang kali dikabarkan kalau malam ini akan jadi malam terdingin sepanjang musim panas ini, ia sama sekali tega membiarkanku tidur di sofa tanpa memberiku selimut. Malah, ia berdalih, sebagai wanita, toleransi tubuhnya terhadap dingin tidak terlalu baik, makanya selimut kami yang cuma satu harus diberikan padanya.

Padahal, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ia tidur di dalam kamar yang dilengkapi penghangat. Plus, kasur yang empuk.

Jika saja, aku tidak diperintahkan langsung oleh Tuhan untuk memelihara pirang tak tahu diri ini, mungkin sudah lama ia kubunuh.

Jadi, singkat cerita, semalam aku berakhir dengan tubuh kedinginan di tas sofa yang keras dan dalam keadaan mental yang buruk. Belum lagi, karena ini adalah musim panas, nyamuk-nyamuk yang kelaparan dengan senang hati menambah kesengsaraanku.

Akibatnya, aku baru bisa tidur ketika fajar sudah menyingsing, saattubuhku sudah tak punya rasa lagi, dan benar-benar lelah.

Sementara, aku yakin, Kyubi semalam tidur dengan nyenyak di kamar, dengan penuh kehangatan dan yang jelas tanpa gangguan nyamuk karena obat nyamuk juga dimonopoli olehnya.

Ah! Aku benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan cewek satu ini ke selat Bermuda!

"Aku tahu kalau kau itu mesum, bahkan sejak dalam pikiran, apalagi menghadapi wanita secantik diriku, Naruto... tapi bisakah kau tidak melakukan pelecahan seksual sepagi ini?"

"Heh?"

Aku tak maksud apa yang dia katakan.

"Jangan pasang muka sok bego! Lagipula, kau itu sudah bego dari pasang muka seperti itu, level kebegoanmu ter- _power up_ ke tingkatan yang sama sekali lebih menjijikkan!" aku masih tak paham sih, tapi sumpah, cara dia bicaranya itu, membuatku benar-benar ingin menceburkannya ke Bermuda!"saat kau mengatakan 'siapa yang membuatku tidak tidur semalam', itu jelas-jelas merupakan sebuah kalimat yang mengandung makna pelecehan seksual yang terarah padaku."

"Bukannya kau juga tahu, kalau kalimat seperti itu biasa digunakan di drama-drama dengan tokoh utamanya merupakan riajuu sialan, setelah si riajuu cewek dan cowok melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_?" ia kembali bersidekap, tapi kali ini, kayaknya ia melakukan hal itu lebih untuk menyembunyikan dadanya.

"Dan jika kau mengatakan itu, bukankah itu artinya kau mengatakan seolah aku dan kau semalam telah melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_?"

Ah, agaknya aku paham sekarang...

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi Naruto, jikapun kau adalah pria terakhir di muka bumi ini dan tak ada pilihan lain selain dirimu untuk menyelamatkan populasi manusia, maka aku lebih baik memilih untuk memutus rantai kehidupan manusia dan membiarkannya punah daripada harus melakukan ini dan itu bersamamu!"

"Dan maaf mengecewakanmu juga, tapi, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk berpikiran mesum terhadapmu."dan apaan dengan permintaan maaf itu?! Hei, aku juga sama sekali tak berharap padamu, kau tahu? Sama sepertimu, jikapun kau adalah wanita terlahir di muka bumi ini, maka aku juga takkan pernah mau dipasangkan denganmu!

Memang siapa yang mau dipasangkan dengan cewek tak tahu diriyang mulutnya tak bisa diatur sepertimu?

"Oh, syukurlah, aku tak mau kecantikankuyang murni ini digunakan oleh seseorang -apalagi yang sepertimu, untuk fantasi mesum mereka."ia memutar mata, dan tangannya ia turunkan dari dada."tapi, jika memang seperti itu, ya sudahlah..."

Dengan santai ia mengangkat bahu.

Karena tahu level kenarsisan cewek ini yang memang kelewat di atas rata-rata, aku memaksakan diri untuk diam. Jika aku membalasnya, bisa-bisa jadi pening kepalaku... ditambah, fakta kalau semalam aku cuma tidur dua jam -aku tahu itu, karena aku baru bisa tidur jam enam, dan sekarang jarum pendek di jam dinding tepat terarah di angka delapan.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, tapi sekedar informasi, karena seperti yang kau tahu kemarin, aku baru saja dipecat dan tak punya pekerjaan hari ini. Jadi, aku mau malas-malasan hari ini."sambil bilang hal itu, aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sofa. "jadi, ada apa kau membangunkanku?"

"Naruto, kurasa aku tahu alasan lain mengapa kau sampai sekarang tetap menjadi pengangguran super sial kurang kerjaan yang menjijikkan..., selain nama dan wajahmu yang tak jelas itu, tentunya."aku bingung bagaimana ia bisa mengejekku dengan sesempurna itu. Tapi karena aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, aku hanya bisa mengangkat alis. "sifat pemalas dan bakat menjadi NEET akutmu itulah penyebabnya!"

Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke wajahku.

"Aku tak mau dengar itu dari cewek yang cuma bisa nonton anime dan main game sambil makan cemilan dari uang hasil kerja kerasku!"

Aku menepis jari itu dan menatapnya. Kyubi juga lantas balik menatapku sama tajamnya. "Naruto, tolong jangan buat aku seolah adalah cewek penghisap tak tahu diri yang kerjaannya cuma menyusahkanmu..."

"Aku tak membuatmu jadi seperti itu, kau memang sudah seperti itu."

Lantas, mendengar jawabanku, ia secara tiba-tiba menggeleng. "Tch, tch, tch... Naruto, sebagai lelaki kau sudah gagal."

Satu hal yang kukagumi dari cewek ini selain kebegoannya yang seolah tak terbatas adalah bakatnya membuatku bingung dengan mengubah topik pembicaraan ke arah yang tak jelas. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak sadar, dengan siapakah kau tinggal saat ini?" ia mengangkat dagunya dan membusungkan dada. Kedua tangannya bersidekap, melangkahi gestur arogan yang ia buat. "kau tinggal dengan wanita paling cantik sedunia, Kyubi no Yoko! Wanita yang bahkan melampaui semua kecantikan di muka Bumi ini, kau tahu?!"

"Sebagai perjaka mesum dengan fantasi liar dan tak punya masa depan yang cerah, dirimu harusnya sudah bersyukur dari dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam jika kau diperbolehkan mencium aroma tubuhku yang sempurna ini! Apalagi, kau diizinkan untuk tinggal seatap denganku, harusnya kau memberiku pelayanan layaknya budak pada tuannya!"

"Aku mulai percaya, Kyubi, jika sehari saja kau tidak hidup dengan sifat narsismu itu, mungkin kau akan sekarat."

Yang ia katakan memang benar sih.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kyubi merupakan wanita yang cantik. Sangat cantik bahkan. Di Konoha dahulu sekalipun, tak ada seorangpun di Konoha, lelakinya yang tak memerah wajahnya ketika pertama kali melihat Kyubi.

Yah, walau hanya untuk yang pertama kali 'sih, karena ketika kau bertemu cewek ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, yang tersisa hanyalah hasrat untuk menampar mukanya.

"Tapi terserah lah... aku masih beneran masih ngantuk sekarang."kepalaku juga mulai pusing dan mataku benar-benar berat. "jadi cepat katakan apa maumu!"

Aku mulai yakin, kalau aku terus meladeninya, bisa-bisa sampai siang nantipembicaraan tak berguna ini takkan selesai.

"Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa." ia bilang begitu dengan ekspresi wajah seolah ia ada di mall dan ingin membeli sesuatu yang penting, tapi malah tergoda oleh hal lain, dan ketika sadar uang untuk beli barang itu malah sudah habis.

Beneran, seberapa bego sih orang ini?

"Kau tahu kan, semalamaku nonton ulang Madoka Magica, dan karena yang kotonton termasuk anime yang lumayan berat, aku perlu banyak asupan untuk memahami ceritanya. Jadi aku agak lepas kendali semalam. Dan ketika aku sadar, persediaan Coca Cola yang ada di kulkas sudah habis. Bahkan cemilan ringan yang kupunya tinggal dua bungkus."

Apa dia bilang, sudah habis? Bukankah ada sekitar empat botol ukuran besar di kulkas kemarin? Dan semua itu kau habiskan bahkan tanpa membiarkanku meminumnya sedikitpun?

Dasar perut karet!

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku minta uang buat beli lagi."

Ah, orang ini beneran tak tahu malu.

Dia bilang itu,seperti hal itu adalah wajar. Apa ia lupa kalau semalam ia baru saja bikin aku tak tidur? Dan tadi pagi kakinya dengan sengaja menendang kepalaku? Dan bukannya yang menghabiskan semuanya adalah kau?

Aku memang tak menyuruhmu sampai memohon, tapi setidaknya jangan pasang wajah angkuh seperti itu! Lagipula, "Kan dua hari yang lalukau baru kukasih uang jajan 4000 yen. Jangan bilang kalau uang itu kau habiskan untuk membeli sesuatu yang tak berguna?"

"Jangan bilang figure terbatas Madoka-tan yang hanya dijual enam biji sedunia sebagai sesuatu yang tak berguna! Aku perlu penjuangan berat untuk membelinya kau tahu! Masuk ke server pembeliannya tiga jam sebelum penjualannya dimulaiagak tak kena over tombol pembelian tepat sepersekian setelah barang itu tersedia. Berdoa agar termasuk salah satu dari 0.7% orang yang bisa beli barang itu. Memang semua itu kau pikir mudah?!"

Walau ia bilang begitu dengan berapi-api, tapi entah bagaimana aku malah sama sekali tak menangkap apa yang ia maksud. Lagipula sekedar informasi, aku sama sekali tak menyinggung soal figure,atau apapun.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, Kyubi-san..., entah bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, figure itu termasuk barang yang tak berguna."

"Woooa, sekali lagi kau bilang future Madoka-tan tak berguna, maka aku tak bertanggungjawab jika kau dapat tampolan dari seluruh penganut Madokaism di dunia."

Apa lagi itu?

Cewek ini beneran udah berubah jadi otaku.

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi gerangan kesalahan hamba di dunia ini, hingga kau limpahkan azab sebesar ini pada hamba?

Serumah dengan cewek tak tahu diri yang hidup dari uangku tapi suka marah-marah tak jelas dan otaknya bego sudah bisa membuatku berpikir kalau akhir dunia sudah dekat. Jika ditambah kalau cewek itu juga seorang otaku maka..., ah, aku menyerah.

"Pokoknya, sebentar lagi serial anime pagi akan segera dimulai, jika aku tak belanja sekarang bisa-bisa aku kelewatan. Jadi cepat kasihkan uangnya!"

"Kau tahu kan aku baru saja dipecat, makanya kondisi keuanganku sedang tidak baik sekarang. Jadi, tak ada uang tambahan. Jika uang jajannya habis, ya berarti kau harus menahan perutmu."

Lagipula, bukankah perjanjiannya 4000 yen itu jatah jajanmu empat hari? Salahmu sendiri kalau menghabiskannya terlalu cepat.

"Tapi nonton anime tanpa makanan ringan dan soda itu seperti minum kopi tanpa kopi!"

"Menonton itu butuh mata, bukan mulut. Jadi kau tetap akan bisa menonton walau tanpa cemilan." ah, mendadak aku jadi ngantuk. "sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi. Pokoknya nggak ada uang tambahan."

"Jika kau mau uang tambahan, jual saja figure-mu itu. Kalau beneran itu barang yang berguna, maka harusnya laku mahal."

"Mana mungkin aku menjual artefak Tuhan, bego."

"Yah, kalau begitu, selamat menonton tanpa cemilan."

Aku merebahkan diri, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto, menonton tanpa cemilan itu benar-benar terasa hambar! Aku minta sedikit saja, ya?"

Oh, dia mulai sedikit melunak.

"Nggak ada. Mau sedikit, mau banyak, tak ada lagi yang sebelum besok." tapi tentu saja ketetapanku takkan luluh.

"Tapi anime-nya kan dimulai habis ini."

"Tak ada. Sekali tak ada ya tak ada. Jadi diamlah, aku sedang berusaha tidur di sini."

"Gyaaa, orang ini beneran bikin kesel!"

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Dan karena aku sudah membalikan badan dan menghadap punggung sofa, aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Nggak kebalik tu-" tepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah tangan lentik yang lembut menggenggam leherku dengan tekanan lumayan. "Gha-ha-apha yhang khau lhakhukhan, bhego!?"

Dia mencekikku.

Dan dia kayaknya nggak main-main.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu sebelum aku diberi uang!"

Kyubi itu sama sepertiku, ia dating dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dunia ini. Meski motifasinya dating ke dunia ini adalah untuk kembali menyuramkan hidupku, tapi selain itu ia mengalami kondisi yang sama denganku. Yang artinya, ia masih membawa ingatan dan sedikit kekuatan dari kehidupannya di dunia ninja dulu.

Dan kembali kuingatkan, Kyubi adalah salah satu makhluk yang paling ditakuti di seantero Dunia Elementer. Ia -meski agak tidak meyakinkan dengan wujudnya yang sekarang ini, adalah musang ekor sembilan bego dengan napas bau yang bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan kampung halamanku yang sialan itu jika ia serius.

Bahkan, ketika ia tidak dalam kendali penuh akan dirinya dulu, saat aku dilahirkan dulu, ia berhasil membuat satu desa kelabakan. Orang tuaku, yang merupakan seorang hokage dan ibu hokage bahkan harus repot-repot turun tangan dan mengorbankan diri mereka hanya untuk menyegel si bego otak mini ini.

Yang artinya, jikapun delapan puluh persen kekuatannya dihilangkan, ia masih bisa melawan serratus yakuza dengan katana di tangan mereka tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Apalagi, menurut yang Tuhan katakan, kekuatan kami yang dihilangkan hanya 45%, atau setengah kurang sedikit.

Itu berarti, di hadapan Kyubi, baja adamantium yang terkenal paling keras di dunia ini, tak lebih dari sekedar kerupuk yang tak renyah lagi.

Dan sekedar informasi, leherku bukan baja adamantium, bahkan kabar buruknya, jauh lebih lembek dibanding itu.

Makanya, ketika ia mencekikku dengan kekuatan yang kurasa hampir maksimal ini, aku mulai bisa mendengar suara kretek yang mengerikan terdengar dari leherku.

Sumpah, leherku mau patah.

Tunggu, apa dia berencana membunuhku untuk mengambil hartaku? Hei, ada apa dengan perubahan suasana yang mendadak ini!?

"Khuberi, akan khuberi!"

Aku menyerah.

Sebagai mantan hewan buas, cengkeramannya benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan.

Dan sekedar informasi, aku tak mau ikut-ikutan seperti kedua orangtuaku yang mati di tangannya. Setidaknya sebelum aku bisa merasakan hidup tanpa kesialan yang Tuhan janjikan padauk, aku takkan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya!

"Beneran!?"

"Iya." jadi cepat lepasin bego!

Beberapa detik kemudian, cengkeramannya mengendur, dan akhirnya terlepas dari leherku.

"Kyubi, katakan dengan jujur, kau tak sedang mencoba untuk membunuhku kan?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Sedikit." tapi melihat dari seberapa intensnya aura membunuh yang kurasakan darinya, aku bisa memahami kalau ia tak kuberi uang mungkin nyawaku sekarang sudah melayang.

Tuhan,jika Kau tak sedang membuat lelucon denganku, tolong dengarkanlah doaku... aku tak ingin banyak, cukup gantikan cewek ini dengan orang lain, atau hilangkan saja dia dari hidupku.

"Jika kau membunuhku, memang siapa yang bakalan menanggung hidupmu?"sebagai cewek yang lebih di bagian tubuh, tapi sangat kurang dalam semua aspek lain, aku tak yakin kau bisa menghidupi diri sendiri. "tapi terserahlah."

"Seribu yen cukup?"aku mengambil dompet di saku belakangku, dan merogoh sebuah kertas bertekstur yang ada tulisan seribu di atasnya.

"Cukup."

"Ya sudah pergi sana, aku mau tidur."

Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun cewek sialan itu dengan girang meninggalkan rumah ini.

Dia benar-benar tak tahu terimakasih.

.

 **Bagian 2**

.

Ada beberapa hal yang bisa kukatakan tentang dunia baru yang Tuhan berikan padaku ini.

Walau hampir semua hal yang menimpaku adalah hal buruk, tapi memang kadang beberapa hal yang menimpaku memang sedikit menguntungkan. Yah, meski dalam rasio yang juga sangat begitu sedikit.

Misal, karena aku telah bergonta-ganti pekerjaan puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan kali –aku tidak hiperbolik, aku jadi banyak punya kawan. Meski memang kuakui beberapa dari mereka agak bikin kesel, tapi kadang mereka juga membantuku mencari pekerjaan.

Bahkan yang merekomendasikanku untuk diterima di kedai _pizza_ terakhir aku bekerja adalah kawanku bekerja di aquarium raksasa dulu. Dia adalah ponakan dari bos pemanggil hujan buatan itu. Walau ia tahu aku memiliki kemampuan mengundang kesialan dengan level yang sudah tidak bisa diraih manusia lainnya, ia tetap memohon-mohon pada mantan bosku itu untuk menerimaku.

Kadang berpikir ada orang yang segitunya ingin membantuku, membuatku mau menangis.

Jika saja, setidaknya ada lima orang saja yang mau berkawan denganku sebaik dia, mungkin aku akan melupakan segala kesialan yang telah diberikan Tuhan dan menjadi pengikut-Nya yang taat tanpa protes.

"Jadi, akhirnya paman memecatmu juga, Naruto?"

Suara itu menggema dari ponsel yang kini ada di genggamanku.

Walau aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang bicara denganku itu, aku bisa merasakan ada ekspresi kecut di wajahnya. Dan karena berulang kali ia menghela, ia jelas-jelas tidak dalam kondisi riang gembira.

"Ya, begitulah, seperti yang diduga. Lagipula, bisakah kau berhenti menghela? Bukankah sudah kubilang kemampuanku untuk terlibat dalam kesialan sudah mencapai level _infinity_."

"Tapi, setidaknya berusahalah untuk tidak terlibat dalam masalah ketika kau bekerja…, kau sudah dipecat lebih dari lima kali bulan ini loh!" suaranya yang memang biasanya cempreng naik satu oktaf dan bikin suaranya jadi jauh lebih cempreng.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mau pakai ritual buang sial juga, dalam hitungan mili detik kesialan itu juga bakalan langsung balik."

Namanya Serafall. Serafall Sitri. Putih, tua tapi loli, agak bego, dan sering diejek karena namanya mirip game buatan EA, Titanfall. Dan karena namanya sering jadi bahan ejekan entah bagaimana aku dan dia bisa berteman.

Jika aku sering dipanggil bakso kuning, ia sering dipanggil titan loli. Yang jelas jauh lebih menyakitkan dariku karena selain menyangkut namanya yang aneh, juga kondisi fisiknya yang mengenaskan.

"Hah…." dia menghela panjang. "aku menyerah. Walau kau harusnya lebih berusaha sedikit untuk menghilangkan kesialanmu, tapi kurasa memang kesialanmu itu agak lain. Aku bahkan masih tak percaya kau dipecat dulu dari aquarium raksasa itu gara-gara tak sengaja menekan tuas pembuka sangkar ketika pengunjung masih di dalam kolam hiu."

"Yah, untung saja aku tak jadi dituntut waktu itu."

"Jika kau tak segera menyelamatkan para pengunjung waktu itu dengan nekat nyebur ke kolam hiu, aku bisa melihatmu mendekam di penjara sekarang."

"Makasih banyak, tapi nggak deh." lagipula, aku masih tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lintah penghisap sialan tak tahu diri yang menyamar sebagai manusia bernama Kyubi itu bisa hidup kalau aku di penjara.

Walau secara teknis ia dihidupkan atas perintah Tuhan, tapi aku agak tak yakin Tuhan sempat memerhatikan hamba-Nya yang sialan itu.

Ah, dan bicara soal Kyubi, dia saat ini sedang ada di depanku, dan main game di konsol PlayStation yang ia beli dari hasil kerja kerasku selama sebulan. Dengan cemilan dan soda di sekelilingnya, ia kelihatan seolah sedang ada di surga.

Ia bahkan tak terganggu sama sekali dengan obrolanku lewat telepon dengan Serafall.

Ini sudah jam setengah satu siang. Yang artinya sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak ponselku berdering dan membuatku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Sepertinya ketika jam makan siang dimulai, Serafall langsung meneleponku.

"Jadi, Naruto, setelah ini kau mau kerja di mana lagi?"

"Nggak tau. Aku sedang malas mikir sekarang. Hari ini aku mau santai-santaian dulu, besok baru mau cari kerja."

Uang yang kupunya setidaknya, walau sangat tipis, masih cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisiku hari ini.

Walau mungkin aku hanya bisa makan seadanya, misal hanya dengan nasi, telur dan kecap tapi setidaknya aku bisa kenyang. Lagian, uang jajan Kyubi sudah kuberikan lebih awal beberapa hari, setelah aku dicekik tadi. Jadi, aku masih bisa bersantai untuk saat ini.

Lagipula, entah memang bantuan dari Tuhan atau apa, aku merasa kalau penghasilanku sedikit mengalir lebih baik di dunia ini. Seolah, hanya dengan sedikit usaha saja aku sudah dapat pekerjaan, dan karena semua pekerjaanku dihitung perjam, aku langsung dapat gaji.

"Walau mentalku sudah kuat menghadapi pemecatan tak terduga seperti kemarin, tapi mengalaminya sebanyak delapan kali dalam seminggu bagaimanapun agak membuatku syok."

"Yah, walau aku belum pernah merasakannya -dan semoga jangan pernah, tapi sedikit banyak aku tahu perasaanmu."

"Bagus, setidaknya kau punya motivasi untuk tidak jadi sepertiku. Karena kecuali kau mau ketiban sial setiap hari, dan harus merasakan penderitaan yang melebihi neraka, kau takkan pernah mau jadi sepertiku."

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang suka sekali menistakan dirimu sendiri?"

"Penyebaran fakta bukanlah penistaan."

Lagipula, satu-satunya caraku untuk terus bertahan di antara kesialan sialan ini hanyalah dengan menistakan segala hal yang ada di sekitarku.

"Haha, terserahmu saja lah." dia tertawa sebentar, lalu nadanya berubah menjadi serius. "omong-omong Naruto, kudengar alasanmu dipecat itu gara-gara kau menyelamatkan seorang wanita dari pemerkosaan?"

Aku menatap langit-langit, sembari merenggangkan tubuhku. Hari ini adalah hari _suci-_ ku di mana aku bebas bermalas-malasan dan sofa ini adalah _sanctuary-_ ku, di mana aku bisa bersantai sepuasnya, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Iya, tapi pamanmu tak percaya. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Sungguh? Coba ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta jawaban terlebih dahulu tentang bagaimana ia bisa tahu, sementara pamannya saja menganggap hal itu sebagai lelucon. Tapi mendengar nada serius yang lumayan mengintimidasinya, aku terpaksa menjawabnya.

Dan dengan begitu, aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin, mulai dari bagaimana aku mencari jalan paling cepat menuju rumah pelanggan, hingga bagaimana aku mengantarkannya ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menceritakan bagaimana paman sialannya itu memecatku, tapi sebelum itu, aku sudah dihentikan dulu.

"Yang kau ceritakan itu benar kan?!"

"Jangan tiba-tiba menjerit, bego!"

Dengan suara cemprengnya, jeritannya bisa sampai seratus desibel, dan kupingku mulai sakit sekarang. Makanya dengan reflek, aku menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku.

Lagipula, taka da yang spesial dari ceritaku, jadi apaan orang ini?

Apa di terkena semacam penyakit yang membuatnya harus mengagetkan setiap orang?

"Saat aku menanyakan pada paman, ia menjawab itu cuma akal-akalanmu saja. Tapi setelah mendengar dari dua orang yang berbeda dan cerita yang mereka katakana mirip seratus persen, aku jadi benar-benar percaya sekarang."

Tunggu, dua orang? "Lah, siapa orang yang menceritakan hal ini padamu?"

"Tentu saja orang yang kau selamatkan!" beneran si cempreng ini harus beli rem mulut. Jangan asal jerit, bego!

"Coba tebak siapa dia?"

"Mana kutahu, kalau aku tahu siapa dia, aku juga takkan dipecat." dari awal itu memang masalahnya. "memang kau tahu?"

"Haha!" dia tertawa dengan nada yang menyebalkan. "tentu saja! Jangan remehkan Serafall Sitri yang terhormat ini!"

"Kakak loli satu ini beneran percaya diri."

"Jangan panggil aku loli, bakso sialan!" setelah sedikit terganggu dengan provokasiku, ia berdehem, dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "yang kau selamatkan itu adalah salah satu anak manusia paling berpengaruh di negeri ini!"

Yah, itu sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa punya rumah sebesar itu.

"Lalu, untungnya bagiku?"

"Bego! Setelah melakukan hal seperti kemarin, kau masih menanyakan 'apa untunya bagiku?'. Aku tak tahu kau itu memang baik hati atau tolol dari sananya."

"Dasar tidak sopan! Aku ini sejujurnya baik hati 'lho! Tapi karena aku keseringan bohong, jadilah begini."

"Halah, terserah deh. Yang penting, mungkin setelah semua kesialanmu itu, inilah waktunya keberuntungan datang…-" tepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-kata itu, ia menjerit, lagi, dan kali ini agak bikin kesel. "-…. Aaaa!"

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Jam istirahat sudah habis!" ah iya, ini sudah jam satu. "pokoknya, nanti sore sehabis jam kerja, kau temui aku di Aquarium, harus."

"Tapi ini 'kan hari li-"

"HARUS!"

"Ah…, iya deh."

Dan setelah itu ia menutup sambungan telepon dengan tanpa basa-basi.

Dasar tak tahu sopan santun!

.

.

.

A/N: Sebenarnya ini ff mau saya selesain minggu kemaren, tapi berhubung saya masih terlalu malas untuk menyentuh alat ketik, jadi mundur seminggu.

Btw, sedikit spoiler, Serafall itu iblis, jadi dia bisa manipulasi pikiran orang, jadi jangan kaget kalau nanti perannya bakalan agak aneh. Walau saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghaluskan alur ff ini.

Dan ada ide siapa cewek yang diselamatin Naruto? Atau ada yang mau usul cewek itu mau dijadiin kaya cewek di cerita harem biasa, missal tsundere, tergila-gila sama MC, kuudere, atau bahkan yandere, atau mungkin… kaya saya bikin karakter biasanya?

Dan silahkan kritik, dan sarannya seperti biasa! Saya masih pusing ngebangun rasa biar kaya dulu lagi, jadi mungkin yang baca cerita ini bakalan bilang 'ih, apaan sih?' ketika baca cerita ini…, jadi sekali lagi, mohon kritik dan sarannya!

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
